mythologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Cronus
Cronus (or Kronos; Greek: Κρόνος; Krónos) was the Titan God of the Harvest, agriculture, vegetation, fertility, the ages and the destructive forces of time, and King of the Titans. Also known as Father Time. Cronus was the son of Gaia and Uranus in Greek mythology. His wife was the Titaness Rhea. He was the leader of the Titans. His Roman counterpart is Saturn. He is often confused with Chronos, the Greek god of time. In Mythology Cronos was born to Gaia and Uranus as their last Titan child. He was asked by Gaia to kill Uranus for imprisoning their children, the Hecatonchires and the Cyclopes, in the depths of Tartarus. He was given a sickle (named the scythe) which he used to castrate Uranus when he was going to have intercourse with Gaia. He then became the King of Gods. He married his sister, Rhea, and had six children: Demeter, Hestia, Hades, Poseidon, Hera, and Zeus. He was also the father of Chiron, who was born to Philyra. But when Gaia asked him to free her children from Tartarus, Cronos refused. She warned him that if he refused to let them go, that one of his children would betray and kill him, just as he did to Uranus. He then ate all of his children, one by one, as they were born. When his sixth child, Zeus, was born, Rhea decided that she could no longer continue bearing children only to have them eaten. She swaddled a rock in a baby's cloth and gave that to Cronos instead. He gladly ate it while Zeus lived on. When Zeus grew up, he approached his father as a stranger, and gave him a drink that made him throw up his siblings, who as immortal gods had survived in Cronos' stomach. Titanomachy Once Zeus and his brothers and sisters were free, they decided to go to war with him and his Titan siblings. Cronos did not lead this war, for he was already defeated, so his nephew Atlas, led the forces of the Titans. However, the Titans lost the war against the Gods when they freed the Hecatonchires and Cyclopes at Gaia's urging. He was then cut up by Zeus with his own scythe, the one that he had used on Uranus. Punishment Different versions of Cronus' punishment exist. Some versions of the story have him ruling over Elysium in Hades, while other versions have him trapped deep in the bowels of Tartarus, constantly tortured. And yet another is that he was made drunk, and cast off in a cave, in which he was drunk forever. Powers & Abilities Cronus was the most powerful and the youngest of all the first generation Titans Deities, with great elemental powers. He was the King of the Titans which only added to his power, and he fathered the first generation Olympian Deities. * Highly Advanced Chronokinesis ** Time Manipulation *** Age Manipulation **** Advanced Disintegration **** Time Theft *** Temporal Cognition *** Temporal Deceleration *** Temporal Looping *** Temporal Rewind *** Temporal Stasis * Highly Advanced Chlorokinesis ** Vegetation Manipulation *** Plant Enhancement *** Plant Growth Inducement *** Plant Healing * Harvest Manipulation ** Fertility Manipulation ** Food Manipulation ** Autumn Manipulation * Atmokinesis ** Aerokinesis ** Lightning Summoning * Advanced Telekinesis * Energetic-Fading Teleportation * Essence Reading * Supernatural Aura-Presence * Invulnerability * Titan Physiology ** Elemental Form-Mimicry ** Greatly Enhanced Height-Size *** Size Augmentation * Superhuman Physiology ** Advanced Superhuman Strength ** Enhanced Charisma * Immortality * Spell Casting * Divine Soul * Enhanced Power Weapons Scythe of Cronus * Divine Weapon ** Indestructible Item ** Divine Magic *** Divine Slaying Family Tree Gallery Image gallery of Cronus Videos References Category:Agricultural gods Category:Antagonists Category:Fertility gods Category:Greek mythology Category:Titans Category:Harvest gods Category:Kings/Queens of the Gods Category:Offspring of Gaia